


Wake up screaming

by spockside



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: False Memories, Gen, Mindfuck, Nightmares, Post-Movie(s), Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockside/pseuds/spockside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's body is incarcerated, but his mind roams the universe. One by one he wreaks revenge on the minds of those responsible for his downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the darkest thing I've ever attempted. Be warned: there is mention of manufactured experiences and memories for each character, including rape, torture, death, and mental anguish. Loki is a vain, greedy, cruel boy.

He will not be bullied. He will have his vengeance, regardless of where he rots in prison. His mind can travel even without the staff. And mortals' minds are ridiculously easy to manipulate.  
  
Nick Fury. That swaggering, arrogant, damaged creature. Ant, boot, indeed. In the end, his machinery wasn't the death of Loki, but the undoing of Thor. For that, Loki torments him with nightmares of blindness, not only losing, literally, his one good eye, but groping his way through the halls of his metal prison, begging for someone to guide him, tell him what's going on, while his minions ignore him.  
  
He is useless to them. Of course he's been discarded. Loki digs that into his heart and twists, over and over, several nights in a row, until he becomes bored and moves on to his next victim.  
  
Steve Rogers. Mistaken for an innocent by his fellow mortals, he's seen the horrors of war and yet maintains that there is such a thing as truth, as mercy. His pitiful life before his transformation taught him about loss and pain - to a degree.  
  
Loki leads Rogers through dreams of failure. He leaps from an airplane and is shot down before he reaches the ground. He lands, but is imprisoned and tortured by HYDRA. His woman is killed by the car speeding toward her as she tries to shoot the driver and Rogers doesn't reach her in time.  
  
He finds his friend in the HYDRA infirmary, bloody and cold and dead.  
  
Bruce Banner. This one deserves the worst Loki can find, but in the man's head he discovers that he's already lived through his own worst nightmares. Loki's torment for him is the thought that he has been captured in his Hulk form, subdued, and put on display like a wild animal. The crowning touch is that he's as lucid as ever, but unable to express to anyone that he's present and not compromised.  
  
Loki finds Banner's nightmare dissatisfying, so he decides to kill two birds with one stone on his next venture.  
  
Romanov and Barton have been fierce friends for a long time, have faced blood and pain and terror and brought each other through it, so for each he presents the unbearable sight of the other being ravished by Loki, the trickster fucking Natasha in every way physically possible, making her enjoy it more than any consensual coupling she's ever experienced, while Clint is forced to watch helplessly, and vice versa.  
  
Then he forces them to couple with each other, makes it as painful as the worst rape they've ever endured. He wishes he could have their bodies for this - it would make his hours in vile captivity pass so much more easily. He settles for their minds and it's enjoyable enough, for a few days.  
  
Tony Stark. This one is all too easy. Loki parades before him the face and maimed body of every civilian injured or killed by one of his weapons. Each one looks him in the eye and displays their injury, describes their death, whether slow and agonizing or quick and painless.  
  
Stark sobs in his sleep, and it's music to Loki's ears.  
  
Jane Foster. He has the most elegant of revenge upon the woman his brother hopes to woo. Loki doesn't appear to her as a nightmare, but as a sensual dream lover, gentle, generous, bringing her nothing but pleasure and fulfillment and the promise of love.  
  
He is, of course, disguised as the mighty Thor. After giving her dreams filled with orgasms for a week, he takes her passionately one last time, and when she comes and cries out in ecstasy he returns to his Jotunn form. When she opens her eyes she screams and he pins her down and laughs and ruts into her while she struggles and weeps.  
  
Coulson he saves for last.  
  
He goes looking for the man in the realm of the dead, but does not find him. Puzzled, he searches every realm he knows, until at last he turns back to Midgard and lets his mind wander through Stark Tower, into the helicarrier, even back to Stuttgart.  
  
He turns a corner, comes upon a land known as Oregon, and is brought up short by an unassuming man in a modest suit and tie. The man stands with his hands folded in front of him, and when Loki looks closely he sees the fabric of the dark suit is a field of stars. They seem to be - moving.  
  
"Mr. Laufeyson," says the man mildly. "Your mind-fucking nights are over. Your consciousness is to be returned to Asgard, where magic more powerful than yours awaits to bind your thoughts as securely as your body."  
  
"Nonsense," Loki says fiercely. "I killed you. You have no power over me."  
  
Phil Coulson regards him with the same infuriating calm with which he powered up the weapon, the last time they met.  
  
"I was dead," he admits. "But not for long. Long enough to get a glimpse of your realm - excuse me, Thor's realm - and to be restored by Odin All-Father. I have work yet to do in this realm - starting with you. And _you_ have no power over _me_."  
  
"Shall we test that?" Loki snarls, but again Coulson just stands there serenely. Loki swings his staff - and it passes right through his enemy like a feather whispering through the air.  
  
Coulson steps forward and wraps a hand around Loki's throat, and for the first time since his imprisonment, Loki feels something like fear.  
  
"We're done here," says Phil Coulson, before Midgard and the man in the suit dissolve before Loki's eyes.  
  
He awakens in his cell on Asgard and feels an iron fist close around his mind. He knows now that he will never dream again, and he begins to howl.


End file.
